bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim Dormer
}} was the winner of Big Brother Australia 10 and later was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 4. He was originally a contestant on the Australian version of Big Brother, being voted the winner of Big Brother Australia 10 in 2013. In 2016, he along with Big Brother UK houseguest Nikki Grahame was chosen to enter the Big Brother Canada house by the public as a "Wildcard Houseguest". Upon entering the BBCAN Grand, Tim played up to the other houseguests that he had no idea how this version of Big Brother worked and that he had no intentions to win. In reality, he was an avid viewer and was trying his best to win. Most of the houseguests saw Tim as a place of advice, frequently going to him to ask for help. Tim was known for being able to convince people of doing his bidding and supporting his agenda. He and Cassandra were a duo who both were loyal to each other yet were playing each other throughout their stay. Despite being revealed as a threat in the second half of the game, Tim managed to survive until finale night, where he was evicted by Kelsey. Tim is regarded by several houseguests and viewers alike as one of the greatest players in Big Brother history because of his unique and unpredicable gameplay, as well as his ability to manipulate his houseguests. Biography ''Big Brother Australia 10'' Age: 29 Hometown: Sydney Occupation: University student Interesting fact: He's still trying to complete his science degree 10 years after starting it ''Big Brother Canada 4'' Unique and energetic, Tim's greatest challenge will be keeping himself out of mischief and off the chopping block. Player History - Big Brother Australia 10 Showdown History Nominations History Player History - Big Brother Canada 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * On December 8, 2016, Tim came out as gender-fluid and stated that he is in a relationship.https://www.instagram.com/p/BNu2SqhhrKY/ * He was the host of the "Jury Roundtable" discussion that took place during the final episode of Big Brother during Big Brother Canada 5. Trivia * Tim was nominated the most amount of times in Big Brother Canada 4, with five nominations. * On both of the seasons he competed on, there were two houseguests playing as one and somebody walked from the game. * He is one of twenty houseguests, along with Brandi Glanville (CBBUK), Nikki Grahame (BBUK), Jade Goody (BBUK), Brigitte Nielsen (BBDK) Daniela Martins (BBFR), Daniel Mkongo (BBFR), Sava Radović (BBD), Nikola Nasteski (Vb), Žarko Stojanović (BBFR), Željko Stojanović (BBF), Kelly Baron (BBBR), Lucy Diakovska (BBBG), Leila Ben Khalifa (GF), Priya Malik (BBAU), Leonel Estevao (BBA), Fanny Rodrigues (BBPL), Tucha Lourenço (BBAO), Amor Romeira (GHS), and Frankie Grande (BBUS), who competed on seasons from two different versions of the show. * Tim along with George Allen Boswell, Nikki Grahame, Frankie Grande and Brandi Glanville are the only 5 contestants to compete in different seasons of the show with different voting systems ** Despite George not competing the UK version of the show, George and Nikki, Frankie, and Brandi all competed with the Big Brother UK (franchise) and Big Brother U.S. (franchise)/Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems, while Tim competed with the Big Brother Australia 10 and Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems *** Tim and Nikki are the second and third houseguests to accomplish this with George being the first, Frankie being the fourth, and Brandi being the fifth. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother AU Contestants Category:Season 10 (AU) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Possible Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:LGBT Contestants